Renesmee & Jacob Fragile Change
by ShatteredLoveStory
Summary: Renesmee has always thought of Jake as a best friend but all grown up these feelings have started to change, how will she deal with these changes? Is there something Jake hasn't told her? What does Bella and Edward think? An exciting new story with many twists and turns and a huge stepping stone in Renesmee Cullen's speeding life...
1. Chapter 1 - Beautiful

_**Okay guys sixteen year old aspiring writer here just joined fanfiction and this is my first every story entry and first chapter so before I continue I want to know if it's even worth continuing my Jacob & Renesmee story. I NEED to know that people are actually reading it so please review for me guys and tell me if i should continue it!**_

_**Disclamier: All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, I own the plot not the characters!**_

chapter 1

I stared in the mirror. The beautiful face that looked back at me was familiar though by the crease between her forehead and her pink lips shaped into a pout she was sad. I was miserable. It had only been two days but without him but it may aswell have been centuries. I missed him so much. Jake. My beloved Jacob. I would be coming home tomorrow though and he would be there his arms waiting ready for me to leap into them. I would put my hand to my face and show him everything he missed. It made me upset when I thought he would miss any aspect of my life no matter how trivial.

A high pitched sing song soprano voice with an edge of frustration interrupted my Jacob reverie. 'Stop moping Nessie, you'll be home tomorrow, now get that disgruntled look off your face and smile, the judges won't pick you if you look like you've just sucked a raw lemon!' She continued as she stalked out the room to get my dress probably though I was long past caring, I was thinking of Jacob again and my recently discovered feelings. Things had been a little awkward between us recently. The feelings I usually had for him had become something more. When he hugged me it wasn't just the familiar hug of a family member or a best friend like it used to be, I felt somewhat nervous, like a tingling sensation was flowing through my veins. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I realised my father had just swept into the room inches behind me. He looked concerned. I looked down blushing scarlet. Had he heard me? This was too embarrassing and dad and his rules about boys...

'Nessie love' he whispered 'you don't have to hide your thoughts from me, I'm your dad I'm here to help you.'

I buried my hair in his chest while he hugged me rubbing my back. I knew I was being silly I always told him about Jake.

'Daddy I love him, so much and it's so confusing I know I'm only eight years old technically but well I'm not, I look exactly the same age as you and I feel sixteen I have the emotions of a sixteen year old but I feel as though I'm not ready as if I really am only eight years old.' I tried not to cry, Alice had spent the best part of an hour applying mascara to my already impossibly long eyelashes, and they were so long now I could feel them half way down my face when I blinked. It was ridiculously annoying. My dad stayed quiet for a moment, deep in thought I gathered before he pushed me gently away so he could face me.

'I know you love him sweetheart, he was made for you' I tried to ignore the slight hiss that didn't escape his teeth. 'I know technically you're only eight but darling you've never really being a child. You _are _sixteen and you know _exactly_ how you feel. You only _think_ you're too young, it's an excuse you're just nervous. But angel you don't have to be ready to love him like that just yet, you take all the time you need.' I nodded and hugged him again. I always went to Edward with problems about Jacob because he understood the most. I didn't go to my mom. Bella had been In love with Jake and vice versa before I was born. They even kissed. I didn't want to talk to my mom about Jake. It was embarrassing, awkward and uncomfortable. I couldn't go to Rosalie because she hated Jake and her advice was to leave him and find a nice human boy. I loved Rose but that was the most horrible advice anyone had ever given me. As if I could love someone other than Jake. I shuddered at the thought. I loved Alice but she wasn't the best relationship adviser so that left Edward. He chuckled softly in my ear, 'I'm glad I help you honey, I truly am. I better leave now before Alice kills me for rumpling your hair, I'll be in the hall with the others.' I sighed. 'Don't be nervous Renesmee, you will win, you're prettier than everyone.' I smiled and waved him goodbye as he walked out the door. As soon as he left Alice walked in beaming with a satin deep silky blue strapless dress in her hands. She shut the door impatiently. 'It's time'! She squealed excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2 - Confessions

'Ugh' I groaned. Alice was way too enthusiastic about silly events such as these. I don't even know why I let her talk her way into making me enter a _beauty pageant. _She had made it sound so fun and I guess I wanted to make her happy. She wanted to get me all dressed up and since I couldn't go to the prom she thought this made a nice substitute. I couldn't go to regular school for well obvious reasons. My speeding growth would scare all the humans there. Bella and Edward had compromised and told me I could go to college when I reached full growth in around a year or so. Anyway so I had agreed to enter and let Alice have her fun but now the time had actually come I didn't feel so up for it. Must be the nerves. I supposed I could run away, I was fast I had inherited that off my dad. But that would upset Alice and Rosalie. Alice once again interrupted my thoughts. 'Okay undress quickly, it starts in five minutes!' I slipped of my clothes as she fit the dress and it hung to the floor. Perfect fit. I slipped into her ridiculously high blue heels she had bought for me and she turned me round to face the mirror. 'Stunning!' she sang. 'You are officially perfect; you're by far the prettiest person in this building Ness, actually the prettiest person in the world. I'd even say you were more beautiful than Rose.' I raised my eyebrows at her.

'Seriously Alice.'

'Yes I'm serious. You honestly don't know how beautiful you are Renesmee.'

I'll admit, I was touched. 'Thanks Alice, really.'

'Okay, okay now come on let's get this show on the road.'

She led me to the stairs and I walked down gracefully even in my high shoes. Balance wasn't an issue. I stopped short when I saw the arena packed with thousands of people. This was the final. I had won all rounds and this was the last. I was up against three other girls, all of them who hated me. My eyes zoomed into my family on the front row. Mom next to dad holding hands and smiling, Rose and Emmett grinning, Jasper, half smiling, half weary, no doubt he could feel my tension as I suddenly became more relaxed. Esme and Carsile and on the end dark black hair, russet coloured skin, glowing eyes, standing up and clapping loudly was my Jacob. All my tension flew away as I walked onto the huge stage confident, graceful, with ease. Tiny Alice skipped into her seat next to Jasper and mouthed 'love you' to me. I smiled. Jake roared loudly as the arena started clapping and I took my place next to my rivals. After a minute or so the laughter died down and the head judge came and stood next to us.

'Seven rounds and it has came down to these four stunning girls. Before we announce our winner of America's miss beauty 2014 we will hear a short speech from these girls about why they think they should win. Starting with Ella Marshall.' Ella glided up to the front and took the mic her long golden hair flowing down to her back; her perfectly prepared speech lasted for literally three minutes before she finally shut up! The next two went quickly and the woman finally called 'Renesmee Cullen.' I gulped and walked to the front looking at my family who were nodding in approval. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even want to win. 'Erm' I started. I heard a few laughs from the girls behind me, probably Ella. 'Well I wasn't going to enter but er it means a lot to my aunt Alice.' I guessed an honest approach was best. 'I didn't get the opportunity to go to prom or anything so she wanted to give me an opportunity to erm look nice I guess.' I was finished but the woman looked at me as if she was expecting more. 'I guess it would be cool to win, it would mean a lot to my family and I really do hope I win.' I added on the bit at the end as to not offend anyone. Everybody clapped, louder than they had for anyone else and Jake was chanting my name. 'That's my girl.' He shouted. I giggled and went back to my standing place. I heard Ella mutter to the girl next to her something that sounded like 'don't know why she even entered.' I ignored them. Petty teenage girl drama was far down on my list of worries. A few more words and speeches later and the winner was ready to be announced. Finally the woman spoke, 'and the winner of America's miss beauty 2014 is Renesmee Cullen.' I was shocked, I didn't expect to win, well I did but after that speech I thought I'd lost. I stepped forward and a small bald man placed a silver crown on my head and a sash around my body and gave me a huge trophy. I must admit it's a nice feeling to win something and everyone applauding you. I heard Ella curse and walk off the stage. I laughed. Silly girls. I said thanks and it was over and everyone was getting up to leave. I placed the trophy on the floor and ran into Jake's arms. I heard Alice mutter something as she picked the trophy up. But all I could concentrate on was Jake. 'Jake you came!' I buried my head in his chest.

'Of course I came Ness; I needed to see my beautiful girl win her prize.'

I felt elated. 'I thought you couldn't come, I thought Billy was ill.'

'Well he's better now Ness and Seth said he'd see to him until I was back, I was missing you too much.'

With that he kissed me on my cheek and set me down. My cheeks went red and I turned around.

'Hey, Ness what's wrong?' he asked, panic in his voice.

Seeing him had made my feelings even stronger, I was sure now, absolutely sure. My feelings were confirmed. I turned around to face him.

'I'm in love with you Jake, I truly am.'


	3. Chapter 3 - Mistake

_**So this chapter is short as you know and before I write my fourth chapter I need at least 5 reviews off different people! I see all you guys reading but not reviewing or following or favouriting! If you want me to upload the rest I need some more communication guys! This is a two way thing. So 5 reviews minimum or no next chapter. Come on guys lets work together!**_

I stared at him for what seemed like forever. His eyes burned into mine but he didn't say anything, like nothing at all. He just stood there looking dumfounded. I frowned. He saw my frown and started.

'Nessie, I...'

Before he could reply my mother hugged me tight round the shoulders and led me forward back up the stairs.

'You did great Ness, I'm so proud of you. Well done my beautiful girl.'

'Thanks mom' I sighed. Why did Jake look so dumfounded? Oh no. Realisation suddenly sank in. He must not feel the same way. Oh no. Oh no no no. I felt so embarrassed, I felt like an idiot. He must just see me as his best friends, and now I had gone and ruined absolutely everything. I felt like crying. My dad was close by and he looked worried. Oh no he must have read my thoughts, heard me confess my love for Jake and read in his head that he didn't love me back. My day was ruined. I felt heartbroken.

'Did you want to stay here and eat or grab something on the way back? It's a long journey.'

'I'm fine mom.'

'Okay then, go upstairs and get changed we'll be in the car waiting, Alice is up there waiting for you.' She glanced at Jake. 'Come on Jake' she added. He looked at me one last time and followed her out the door along with the rest of my family. Silent tears fell down my face. I felt rejected. I dragged my feet up the stairs where Alice was waiting. I tried to smile but she was clever.

'It will all work out Ness; Jake will explain everything to you very soon. He loves you Nessie.' Oh great, they had all heard. They felt sorry for me and were trying to pacify me. I felt stupid, I just wanted to get changed out of this ridiculous dress and go home. Alice seemed to sense my wish to not communicate and quickly helped me change, she had already packed all my things and I went downstairs and out into the car. My change of clothes had improved my mood, my favourite shirt and skinny jeans and converse. I sat in mom's and dad's car where Jake was sat in the back. I sighed as I sat next to him. This was going to be a long journey.


	4. Chapter 4 - I love you

Around two hours into the long journey from Tennessee back to Forks my dad stopped the car at a service station. I think he had heard my stress which is why he stopped. Sometimes my mom and dad forgot I was half human and I still got hungry and I still needed the toilet and I still got bored and impatient. I was very irritable and I needed to stretch my legs. My dad laughed quietly.

'Yes Renesmee, I forget how irritable you get sometimes, go for a walk and grab something to eat with Jake, we'll wait here.'

Ugh, alone time with Jake. Just what I needed. I saw my dad roll his eyes.

'Just go' he smiled.

I got out of the car at the same time Jake did and the cool air hit my face, it felt good. I was feeling a tad queasy after the long journey and the fresh air felt good. I was quite hungry so I headed into the small café not even glancing back to look at Jake who was following me. I headed in and bought an apple and some pink icing cake thing, it looked nice and some water and I walked over to sit down at the table. He sat opposite me.

'Not hungry?' I asked.

'Renesmee, I'm so sorry for behaving that way, I was so taken aback, so surprised. You honestly don't know how amazing it feels for the love of my life to tell me she loves me aswell, the pleasure is phenomenal. I've been waiting for this day forever.'

I felt my heart melt into liquid, my veins were on fire. Relief ran through my body and not just relief, _love _ran through every part of me. I had misread all the signs. He loved me too. He took in my awed expression and leaned one hand across the table for me to hold. I blushed. Me and Jake had never held hands romantically before. This was something foreign to me. Foreign and amazing. Neither of us needed to say anymore for the moment and I finished my food with one hand, eyes still locked in his and squeezing his hand tightly. When I finished he dropped my hand and his face went serious.

'Er Ness there's something I need to tell you and I know it can't wait any longer, now that you're sure of your feelings for me I can't go on without you knowing something very important. Please promise that you'll still love me Ness, please? Because I couldn't bear it if you hated me.'

What could Jake say to me that would possibly make me hate him? Well unless he was seeing another girl…

'Jacob how could I hate you? I promise to love you forever and ever no matter what.'

He grimaced.

'Well I hope so' he mumbled nervously. Then he locked his eyes with mine again, serious. He was so pretty.

'When you were first born Ness, I imprinted on you.'

My heart beat literally stopped.


	5. Chapter 5 - Wishful Thinking

**Ok so you've got quite a long chapter with Bella's POV included aswell. I have decided to carry on doing what I love and making fantastic stories! Enjoy. **

Did I know what imprinting was? Of course I did. A few years ago I had overheard Jake talking to Bella about Leah 'imprinting' on a Quileute boy and I asked Jake what it was. He explained to me that it was like gravity no longer ties that wolf to the ground, it's the girl and they would be anything and everything for her. I thought it had sounded magical. I had wanted him to imprint on me…

Jake snapped me out my flashbacks and brought me back to the present.

'Er Ness?' he said awkwardly looking down and blushing.

Oh he was so sweet, he was nervous of my reaction, he had thought I would be mad at him. Shocked? Yes ever so. Surprised? Even more so, but not mad, definitely not mad, actually I was elated. I felt _special._

'I'm not mad at you Jake' I told him as I leaned over to him to take his hand. His eyes widened.

'Really, you're not mad I didn't tell you?'

'Well I wish you would have told me a little sooner, but I'm not mad, actually I'm happy'

I blushed as I said this. I was so awkward and shy (bad habit inherited from my mother.) Thinking about my mom I got up out of my seat.

'Come on we need to get back.' I lead the way out as I took Jake's hand; he was smiling so wide I thought his jaw would break off.

Back in the car on the way home my thoughts were smug. I knew Edward was hearing absolutely everything which I wasn't exactly thrilled about but my thoughts were racing. Jake imprinting on _me. _I was rather smug if I must say so. A lot of girls in Forks and La Push had crushes on Jake but the fact that he only had eyes for me was very comforting. I wondered what was going to happen between us now. What the next stage was going to be. Would we actually start dating now? I saw my dad sigh in the front. Oops. I wondered about me and Jake dating, I wondered about him… kissing me. Would it be awkward? No of course it wouldn't be awkward. It would be beautiful. A part of me was a little scared though. We had been best friends for so long I wasn't sure about the sudden jump into a romantic relationship. I wish my dad would hurry up so I could get home and talk to Jake in private. I was sure he was doing it on purpose to prolong my talk with Jake. I slumped into my backseat and growled. I heard my dad chuckle softly in the front.

'Want to share the joke, Edward?' my mom asked.

'Renesmee is incredibly hilarious when she's impatient.' He replied. My mom laughed softly. I saw the way Bella looked at Edward; they were so in love it couldn't be real. It was like something out of a book. Both eternally young and in love forever and ever. I hoped I could create my own magical universe with Jake and we could live together forever and ever. I saw my dad smile gently from the rear-view mirror. Ugh. No privacy ever. I closed my eyes and decided I'd go to sleep and drifted off into a deep, Jake filled dream…

**BELLA POV**

'Edward is she asleep?' I asked him. My beautiful daughter looked so angelic asleep, her bronze curls fell to her waist and her cheeks were slightly flushed. I saw Jake staring at her with such love and adoration in his eyes I couldn't even tell him to stop staring at my daughter. I had long ago accepted Jake and Renesmee but still sometimes it caused me bother when I thought of her belonging to Jake. She was still my baby even if she was all grown up.

'Yes, she is and she's dreaming about Jacob.' Edward replied starting at me with his deep liquid topaz eyes, I never got over how beautiful he was. He took my breath away. I saw Jacob smile smugly in the backseat.

'Hmph' I replied.

'Bella?' I heard Jake say

'What?' I asked him sharply

He started to go red. 'I told Ness I imprinted on her'

'You did WHAT?' I shouted

'Shh, love please don't wake her, she's already incredibly irritated.' Edward told me.

I lowered my voice a little. 'Why?' I demanded.

'Because it's time, she's old enough now; you want me to carry on keeping her in the dark?'

I ignored him. I knew he was right, it was time but I didn't want him to know that. I was annoyed at him purely because he had taken a claim on my daughter and if I admit it I was jealous. I wanted my daughter to have someone who loved her and adored her but as the years passed me and my beautiful daughter had grown distant. She would spend the majority of her time with Jacob, she'd go to Edward about her problems with Jake, I knew she felt uncomfortable discussing Jake with me, Rosalie and Alice would take her shopping and do her hair and photo shoots, Emmett and Jasper would play games with her and have fun hunting with her in various parts of the world and Esme and Carsile tutored her. I felt as if she didn't need me, for anything anymore. I decided I'd have a talk with her later tonight before she went to bed or something, because even if she didn't need me anymore I needed her more than anything. If tears could come, I would have been crying right now.


	6. Chapter 6 - Realisation

It felt like hours had passed when I felt Jake's warm hand patting me gently telling me to wake up and to tell me we were home. I could make out the warm setting of the sun out the window, it was beautiful but for some reason though I didn't want to wake up. I was so tired, I had barely had any sleep for days and I just wanted to go back to sleep, I protested and groaned and ignored his futile attempts to get me to get out of the car. After a minute or so I felt hot heavy hands underneath me and soon I was dangling from a height slouched in Jake's arms. Oh wow this was perfect; I could just lie in his arms forever. It was the feel of him that suddenly woke me up and I remembered our conversation earlier and the reasons why I had been eager to get home and speak to him.

'Are you awake now?' Jake asked, laughing softly.

I nodded.

He set me down on my feet at the front of the door as I walked into the main house. (My house was the smaller cottage.) Alice had beaten us and her Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were already in the house watching a bad TV sitcom. Carlisle and Esme were behind us just walking in. Suddenly my mom walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

'Renesmee I'd like to speak with you in private at some point tonight, before you go to sleep if that would be alright with you.'

Of all nights this had to be the one my mom chose to have a mother daughter chat. I just wanted to talk to Jake.

'Er mom, tonight I was kind of hoping to talk to Jake for a while you know it's kind of important, can this wait until tomorrow?'

I couldn't make out the exact expression in her eyes but she looked hurt, very hurt for some reason. I was torn.

I decided Jake could wait, I owed my mother. I couldn't be bothered to speak anymore so I put my hand to her face and mentally told her that I would speak with her tonight. She smiled at me lovingly. I walked along the grassy soiled earth to the small cottage. Edward was engrossed in a conversation back at the house and Jacob had decided to go out on a run just to patrol. It was just me and my mother, strange, what had led to this? What did she possibly want to tell me?

I sat on the sofa the same time my mother sat on the chair opposite me and I stared at her with wide questioning eyes, perplexed. To my surprise she laughed softly, but there was an edge to it. Hurt?

'For a start Renesmee, the fact that you are so completely and utterly surprised that your own dear mother would actually want to have a conversation with you proves you do not care for me as you used to.'

I wasn't in the mood for riddles tonight, and I really didn't know what she was going on about. I couldn't be bothered to even attempt an answer so I just stared at her waiting for her to continue.

Eventually she did.

'Renesmee, can't you see? You've grown so distant from me, you barely talk to me anymore, you barely even _need_ me for anything anymore, and it's hurting me.' Her voice started to break.

'Er of course I need you mom don't be silly' I said, trying to reassure her. Really there had to be more, what had suddenly brought all of this on?

'No you do not.' She added more fiercely, harsher. 'You have become _self absorbed_ Renesmee.' I flinched at her words, is that what I had become? I did not want that of course.

'You barely talk to me, you think only of yourself and Jacob, this is not the Renesmee I _died _to give birth to, to protect, and this is not the girl who used to love me with all of her heart. This is not the Renesmee you used to be. You're reserved, impatient, and you will not let me help you, which is what I want more than anything in the world.' Her voice grew softer. 'I died to protect you, please let me be there for you.' Out of nowhere tears came gushing down my eyes and I ran over to my mom and cradled myself in her lap while she stroked my hair. I knew I had changed and I didn't like it, I was a freak and my human and vampire emotions all mixed together made me a big messed up jumble. I had grown up too fast. I had hurt my mother who had died to save me and now I didn't give her hardly any of my time. I felt _horrible._ I wanted to go back to the Renesmee I used to be, was she still there? Buried beneath?

'I'm sorry mommy, I love you I don't know what's happening to me' I cried, and it was true.

'Tell me what's wrong sweetheart.'


	7. Chapter 7 - Emotions

**More reviews! Oh and Nessie and Jake are going to have their first kiss very soooon….**

I didn't know where to start so I just said everything that had been pressing and weighing on my mind lately. Suddenly I didn't care about being uncomfortable discussing Jake with my mom, I knew it was her I wanted to speak to, her I _needed _to speak to.

'I don't know, everything is all mixed up and jumbled up in my head and now that Jake has imprinted on me I'm not sure if it is better or worse. Of course I love him, more than anything but I'm scared to take the next step in the relationship.' I was crying again and my mom hugged me tighter.

'I want to and I don't want to at the same time, its all just so confusing. One minute I feel sure of my feelings and then I don't.' I stared into her topaz eyes and said what really was bothering me and what really was true.

'Mom I grew up too fast. I'm not supposed to be feeling any of this, I'm eight years old and I'm all grown up.' That was the honest truth, I had never minded not being normal living amongst werewolves and vampires but I was truly an entire different breed, none of them had had to live through the terrifying experience of growing up way too fast.

'I know' my mom whispered quietly. 'And that's why everything is so confusing and jumbled up, but you are special. More precious than any of us. Just like you learned to control your thirst and your strength you will learn to control your emotions. It just takes practice. Soon you won't be confused anymore, you'll know exactly what to do. And me and Edward and Jake and everyone else will be here to help you every step of the way.'

And my mother's wise words comforted me. I would have to learn to control my overwhelming emotions and feelings and everyone would help me and I would be okay. My mom had been right. I had _needed_ to talk to _her _tonight. Not Jacob. I needed motherly advice and reassurance.

With my mom's comforting words spinning round like a haze in my head my eyes started to flutter as I leaned against Bella and fell into a dreamless, peaceful, goodnights sleep.

**BELLA POV**

After my angel had fell asleep in my arms I had carried her to bed and tucked her in. Even if she was physically all grown up, that didn't mean she wasn't my little girl. As I watched her sleep I knew I was right to have talked to her tonight. She was going through much more than I had imagined and I was glad I knew so I could help her. I had instantly regretted calling herself absorbed and playing the role of the stern mother. Her emotions really were all over the place, she didn't have a clue how she was feeling, bless her and I felt horrid. She was not self-absorbed, she was selfless and lovely and perfect, just a bit jumbled up but I would help put that right. I would teach her patience and control and anything else she needed because this girl lying in her bed with her hair splayed round her face was the reason for my existence. I had forfeited my life for this beautiful girl beneath me. I had such love for my Renesmee that if my heart were beating it surely would have stopped it. I turned off the light and lay beside her all night lost deep in thought…


	8. Chapter 8 - Confused

**I'm evil aren't I? What a cliff-hanger! I promise you won't have to wait long though, I'm writing the next part as you read this! REVIEWS REVIEWS! **

It had been exactly four days, nine hours and twenty three minutes since I had come back from Tennessee, since I had spoken to or seen Jake. After the chat I had with my mom, the morning after I decided it was best if I didn't see Jake for a while, at least while I tried to make sense of everything. I hadn't answered any of his calls and I asked Bella and Edward to make sure he didn't come inside and explain to him. But each day it hurt even more been separated from him, was this an imprinting thing? Or just a Renesmee madly in love with Jake thing? I didn't know. But I knew I had to see him today, because nothing was making sense with him _not _being here. I missed him terribly but I was sure what he was feeling was a thousand times worse. He had once told me that if a wolf was away from his imprint for a solid length of time it actually caused them physical pain. I couldn't do that to him so I picked up my phone and dialled his number. He answered on the first ring.

'Nessie! Oh Nessie I've missed you so much, it hurts, please tell me you're okay, whatever I did I'm so sorry please come and let me see you'

What was he apologising for? He hadn't done anything. I had been the stupid teenage brat who had locked herself in her room refusing to talk to him.

'It's not your fault Jake, I just needed some time, it's been a lot to take in but you can come and see me now I'm sorry'

'I love you Ness, I'm on my way' and I could hear the wind rushing beneath his feet as he ran to meet me and abruptly hung up.

I mustn't have looked presentable, I hadn't ventured out of my bedroom for days, having all my food bought up to me and I had my own en suite. I went to the mirror and tried to tame my wild curls, they were so long now it was ridiculous, and they hung just slightly below my waist. I gave up after a few moments; Jake loved me no matter how hideous I might look at the exact moment.

Edward had heard all my thoughts and my conversation with Jake no doubt so I didn't need to tell him to let Jake in when he arrived just 7 minutes after my call. He flew up the stairs and barged my bedroom door open and I leapt into his arms. He was warm, muscular but soft. I buried my head in his shoulder and wrapped my legs around his waist. I had underestimated just how much I had missed him.

'I'm sorry Jake, I'll never send you away again, and I missed you so much' I whispered into his shoulder. I started crying then. Ugh stupid emotions. I tried to use one of the exercises my mom had taught me, to stop a thought and pull it back again. I managed it but Jake didn't miss my tear that slid down his back.

'Shh, I'm here now' he murmured softly.

We stayed like that for a few moments and then I pulled back to look at his face. He had dark lines under his eyes, he hadn't slept well, and that was obvious. Probably worrying about me. He looked sad. That was wrong; I didn't want my Jacob to be sad. I gently lifted my hand to stroke the side of his face, he smiled. I guessed he liked that, my touch. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes as they locked with mine. I placed my hand fully on his face and sent him an image of him closing his eyes. I lifted my hand away and he did as he was instructed, closing his eyes and with his arms secured around my waist I wrapped mine around his neck and leaned in to kiss him…


	9. Chapter 9 - True Love

I started gently brushing my lips against his, I didn't have too much, well I didn't have _any _experience with this before, and I had no idea if I was doing it right but Jake responded automatically, taking the lead and I was relieved. His lips crushed mine with force and I found that my fingers had knotted in his hair, he stumbled back to lean against the wall, his lips moved from mine as he started to kiss my neck and shoulders and then back to my lips against. If this was what kissing Jake was like I didn't ever want to stop. He was gentle and it was the most amazing experience ever. Too soon he pulled away gasping for breath and sent me down on my feet. What was he doing? I stretched my arm up to him to put my hand on his face demanding to know why he had stopped.

'Renesmee' he laughed quietly holding my face, 'I may not thirst for your blood but I have other hungers and I wouldn't want to ruin this amazing beautiful best moment of my entire life by going too far.' Oh I understood what he meant. I still frowned as I looked up to him. He was so beautiful and so tall! I felt like a child when I stood in front of him, I wasn't exactly tiny, I was 5 ft. 6, taller than average but still nowhere as near as tall as Jake. I crossed over to the other side of the room and sat down on my bed and he followed me.

'That was amazing' I confessed blushing just a little.

'The best moment of my life.' He answered simply. He came over to me and we sat together on my bed holding hands. Time ceased to exist from that moment on. It could have been minutes, hours or days that we talked to each other about everything and anything. Our feelings, our future. Eventually sleep evaded us both though and I fell asleep curled up on Jake's chest with his arms wrapped around me.

**BELLA POV**

'I said I wouldn't interfere but that doesn't mean I like it' Edward murmured to me as he paced the length of the living room. 'I don't like the things he was thinking whilst he was kissing her, I didn't like it at all.'

Ever since Jacob had come back and Edward had heard Nessie and Jake's little make out session upstairs he had _not _been happy. I wasn't exactly thrilled, but I was happy for my daughter. I remembered the first time I had kissed Edward on that hiking trip, it was the most amazing moment of my life and if my dad had been there trying to stop it I would not have been at all happy. I wanted Renesmee to enjoy her first kiss without the likes of Edward barging in.

'It's just a kiss Edward' I sighed as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He leaned down and brushed my lips gently and then pulled away.

'The things he was thinking was certainly _more _than a kiss' he emphasised 'I don't want her involved in any of that stuff yet.'

'Neither do it, Nessie is more responsible than you know, you need to trust her.'

'I know, they're both asleep now, thankfully, both are dreaming about each other.'

That sounded so beautiful but I couldn't say I personally missed sleeping. The majority of the time I had had terrible nightmares, disturbing horrible dreams. I shuddered at the thought.

'Come on let's go back to the main house, play a few games with the others, relax a little.'

He nodded as I led the way up to the main house. Renesmee was happy and content and that was the only think that really mattered. I walked up to the house smiling, little did I know that everything was about to be turned upside down, once again…


	10. Chapter 10 - Instincts

**Even though**** its short this is probably my favourite chapter so far because it's left us wandering, left us wanting to know more…**

Ugh, what time was it? I leaned over to look at my alarm clock; it was nearly three in the morning. I hated waking up in the middle of the night. Oh but Jake was here I just remembered. I looked across at his perfect face. He looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping. But I wanted him to wake up; I didn't like to be awake alone. I knew Bella and Edward would be off somewhere, either at the main house or hunting.

'Jake' I whispered gently. He didn't stir at all. I shoved him a little, 'Jacob' I spoke more loudly. Still no answer. 'JAKE!' I practically shouted. His eyes shot wide open and he jolted right up and then turned to face me.

'Nessie what's wrong?' he asked startled, stroking my face. I giggled.

'Nothing' I assured him 'I woke up and I wanted you to be awake with me aswell, I'm sorry' I added on. I wasn't sorry at all.

His eyes tightened and he frowned slightly. Then he laughed and smiled back and pulled me to his chest.

'Honestly, Renesmee sometimes you are so bizarre, that's why I love you so much though.'

I suddenly remembered the real reason I wanted him to be awake, I had tried to convince myself it was because I didn't want to be alone in the dark but really it was because I wanted him to kiss me again. I placed my hand on his face and showed him the image of what I wanted.

He sighed heavily and brushed his lips softly against mine and then pulled back.

'It's time to go back to sleep now Nessie' he whispered softly.

I frowned and then a sudden idea struck me. I rarely had any trouble with controlling my thirst but now I let my vampire instincts take over and inhaled the attractive smell of Jacob's blood. Vampires and werewolves usually smelled disgusting to each other but Jake didn't smell disgusting to me, he smelled _delicious_. Maybe it was because I was only half vampire or maybe it was because of the imprinting thing.

'Renesmee, what are you doing?' Jake asked wearily.

'Smelling your blood' I answered simply.

'Why?' he asked, confused

'Because I want to do this' and I pulled my razor sharp teeth back and sank them into his neck.


	11. Chapter 11 - Blood Bag

The taste of his blood was even better than it smelled, it was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted in my life and knowing it was his made it even better. I pulled back quickly, so I wouldn't drink too much. 'Mmm' I sighed, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I checked the wound, it had stopped bleeding and it was already healing thanks to Jacob's supernatural werewolf abilities. I stared into his eyes but they did not lock with mine. His eyes were full of surprise and confusion and shock. I wondered if he was questioning my mental state. I wondered if _I _needed to check my mental state. What had made me do that? The answer was simple really. I wanted to taste his blood. It didn't seem such a bad thing to me, after all I was half vampire. I hated the taste of animal blood, I always had and of course I was completely against killing anyone so why couldn't I be entitled to a taste. _Because you're not allowed to just bite people without permission! _The sane Renesmee screeched inside my head. I considered that for a moment and mumbled quietly my apology.

'I'm so sorry, I had no right to do that, my behaviour was inexcusable' I apologised and turned my head away from him my cheeks burning crimson. I didn't want to look at him or hear his reaction, as childish as it was I walked over to my bathroom and locked myself in. I felt ashamed of myself; I had let my horrid vampire side completely rule me. I had no control anymore, over my feelings or my physical actions. The vampire monster inside me was savouring the taste of the blood but the caring human inside me was trying to ignore it and think of a thousand different ways to amend things. It was as if I was split into two literally. The vampire Renesmee and the human Renesmee. Right now I hated the vampire Renesmee, I wish she didn't exist. Why couldn't I just be a normal human? One that would only crave her boyfriend's body not his _blood _aswell. What had become of me? I was sitting here on a cold bathroom floor crying after just drinking my boyfriend's blood. I was the furthest thing from normal you could ever get. I laughed darkly to myself. I made a mental note to never drink Jacob's blood again no matter how amazing it tasted. I had to learn to control myself. I would apologise and forget about it, because that's the only thing I could do. Everyone made mistakes and I wasn't an exception. Despite my outside being perfect (as people thought) I was far from perfect inside. I was becoming like Edward, over analysing everything. I needed to get a grip.

'Nessie Please come out' Jacob pleaded banging the door loudly. I waited for a few seconds before I opened it. He pulled me into his arms crushing me to his chest before I'd even had time to step out. He was way too forgiving, he was more than I had ever deserved. What had I ever done to deserve such a perfect person? He carried me back to my bed and wiped the tear stains from my face. My face went hot again. I was humiliated. I bent my head down but Jake quickly pushed my face back up.

'Don't be embarrassed Nessie. It's okay to crave blood sometimes. And If I'm being honest I'd much rather you drink mine than anyone else's. If you want my blood you only have to ask. Consider me your very own personal blood bag.' At first I thought he was joking and when I realised he was completely serious it caused an ache in my heart. He was too good for me. He was willing to give me his own blood, to let me drink from him. I didn't believe there was anything he wouldn't do for me.


	12. Chapter 12 - Forever

**I've never really been able to understand the word 'forever' or grasp the concept of it. It's hard to wrap my head around; surely there is nothing in this world that can truly be endless? **

I locked my eyes with Jake, there was nothing but love. In that beautiful moment I knew what I wanted and all I would ever want forever and ever. I was ready.

'I want…' I started but was unable to finish. I was blushing again. Ugh!

'What, Nessie what do you want?' he asked, panic in his voice, always worrying about me.

'I want you' I mumbled.

Innocent. I was too innocent. I couldn't be seductive even if I knew how. I decided to show him what I wanted instead of embarrass myself further by explaining. I lifted my hand to the side of his face and before he had time to react I pressed myself against him and leaned into him to kiss him but he grabbed my wrists and gently pulled them back to my side.

'No Nessie' he said it gently but there was a harsh tone underneath which meant he was being serious.

I knew what he'd say but to hear it hurt all the same.

'Why?' I demanded. I tried to sound confident but my voice was shaky.

'Because it isn't right, right now.'

I just stared at him. 'Seriously, can you not even come up with a better excuse?' I almost laughed. I expected he'd at least try to make some justifiable excuse. _Because it isn't right, right now _I quoted him sourly in my head.

'What I'm trying to say' he added 'is I want to be married to you first.'

I considered that. That was an appropriate excuse but marriage seemed like such a human ritual, something that was done when the partners did not have the beauty of eternity. I knew my whole family were obsessed with the 'sex before marriage' rule but honestly I couldn't see the allure. I mean I did want a pretty wedding one day but not for the reasons Jake obviously wanted. I wanted a wedding to get all dressed up and invite everyone out and have a big party, not for it to be the pass key to be able to _make love. _Again I couldn't put into words what I wanted to say so I just showed him my thoughts on his excuse.

'It's not an excuse Renesmee. Why would I make excuses not to when it's what I want more than anything? It's just the right way. I've never been a moral kinda guy but with you everything's different. I want to do everything properly with you.'

I scowled at the ground. I couldn't fight that one.

'That means I'll have to wait forever' I complained.

'Not necessarily.' He disagreed and then he disappeared. In 40 seconds he was back, and he knelt down on one knee before me.

_Oh no_ was my initial thought. I tried to suppress a giggle. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

He took my hand in his and placed a diamond ring on my finger covered in thousands of tiny crystals. Apart from Jacob it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I gasped aloud. It must have cost him a fortune and he didn't exactly have a lot of money unlike my family. He now took both my hands in his.

'Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I promise to love you every single day of forever. You are the most precious thing to have ever entered my life and I beg you to do the extraordinary honours of marrying me.'

My thoughts raced. I didn't want to be a _wife _it sounded so old and after all I had only been alive eight years. I couldn't even think about what Bella and Edward were going to say. Bella would break Jake into a thousand pieces. They would be _furious._ As would Rosalie. I knew Alice and Esme would be thrilled. Alice loved any excuse to dress me up, and since I had been born I was Alice's favourite new doll, she liked me better than her old doll Bella because I didn't complain as much and I quite liked it. I didn't know what to say but he was on the floor proposing to me and his eyes were pleading.

'Yes' I said leaning into kiss him. I'd deal with the consequences later.

**I've decided to put some of my thoughts at the top of each chapter from now on, something relevant to that chapter just to get you wondering and to make things a little more interesting. (It isn't part of the story just something to think about) Hope you enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Fearless

**In life, if you make the decision to do something and you believe in the path you have chosen and the decisions you have chosen to make, never be afraid to voice them. Be fearless.**

**BELLA POV**

I was just about to finish my last bear when Renesmee called. I and Edward had gone a little further than usual, it was the middle of the night when we had left and Renesmee had been fast asleep with Jake so we didn't think she'd wake and notice our absence. I felt pity for the bear lying on the ground, it's breathing ragged. I had meant to kill it instantly but Renesmee's call had interrupted. I snapped its neck with my foot to put it out of its misery.

'Yes sweetheart' I answered, it wasn't like Nessie to call me at 4am in the morning.

'We need to talk mom, well me and Jake and everyone, at the main house when you get back. I would wait but you know how anxious I get. I need to get it off my chest and tell everybody.'

'Okay we'll be back in twenty minutes maximum' I said as I shut off the phone.

What a strange request I thought. Why would Renesmee and Jacob want to talk to the whole family at 4am in the morning? I had a few very vague ideas of a couple of possibilities but if any of those things I was considering were true then it would be Jacob's neck I was snapping instead of the bears. I was truly puzzled. Edward had heard the conversation and came to stand beside me. He stroked my face and lifted me onto his back.

'We can make it in ten minutes if _I _run' he boasted proudly. I laughed as we ran full speed through the trees. The sensation of running vampire style was so amazing I don't think it's something I'd ever get used to. It was like flying.

Just as Edward had predicted we were back at the house in ten minutes. We walked into the house and everyone was perched on the end of the sofa, you could have cut the tension with a knife. Renesmee was sitting next to Jacob, pressed right against him, hand in hand. It didn't take me long to notice the big silver crystal ring perched on her finger.

**RENESMEE POV**

I had told Jake it would be best if my mom and dad knew straight away instead of prolonging it, that and now I was actually eager to marry Jake. I was looking forward to the wedding, I knew Alice would do it perfectly, she'd make everything flawless. I phoned Bella around 4 and asked her to come home and I called the others to make sure they were all at home.

'I'm scared of their reaction Jake' I admitted. I really was nervous.

'Surely Edward and Bella would want us to be married?' said Jake obviously confused. I nodded.

I knew that they would want me to be married so I wouldn't 'live in sin' as dad had once put it but I was certain that they wouldn't want me to be married _now. _I mean I hadn't even started college. It would be weird going to college and being married wouldn't it? I wasn't really in touch with the normal world but I was certain teenage girls didn't get married at my age. But I didn't really care to be honest; they probably weren't married because they did not have anyone as beautiful and amazing as Jake. I was the luckiest person in the world.

At five minutes to four we left the cottage hand in hand and approached the house slowly. Alice was sitting next to Jasper, Esme next to Carlisle and Rosalie next to Emmett. I was guessing Bella and Edward wouldn't be very long.

'What is the family meeting about Nessie?' Rosalie asked, not even bothering to acknowledge Jacob's existence.

'I'll tell you when mom and dad get here' I replied. I gulped. I suddenly felt sick. I didn't want to announce my marriage in front of the whole family, there were definitely going to be mixed reactions. I knew my family were not stupid, I was certain they had a very good idea of why I had summoned them this early morning.

'Come on Ness, let's sit down' Jake said leading me to the other couch.

I didn't think I was going to be able to handle telling them so I raised my hand to Jake's face to ask him if he would announce it to everyone. He laughed quietly.

'Gosh Ness you're not confessing to a murder' he teased but then he nodded silently and mouthed 'I love you' to me. I felt a little more relaxed now.

A few minutes later Bella and Edward walked in. Edward immediately locked his eyes with mine, reading my thoughts and then growled deeply. I'd never seen my father look like this before, his eyes blazing with fury. He truly looked like a _vampire._ I flinched in my seat.

'Edward, calm down' Bella spoke harshly to him and then her eyes focused on the ring on my finger and she looked into my eyes and then at Jacob. She growled but composed herself quickly.

'What's going on Renesmee?' she asked firmly.

I nudged Jake and he cleared his throat. I felt bad for him. Yes surely they would be mad at me and angry with me but I knew for a fact none of my family whatsoever would hurt me. They wouldn't lay a finger on me. Jake on the other hand I wasn't so sure about…

'I asked Nessie to marry me and she said yes, so before she and I start college this fall we are going to get married' he said matter-of-factly. I saw Alice smile and then quickly turn it into a frown when Rosalie shot daggers at her.

'No you will not be married before fall!' Edward fumed, 'she's eight years old' he shouted.

'In human years she is, in vampire years she's nearly seventeen and Nessie's always been old for her age' Jake retorted and then added 'If we're going to judge age realistically Edward then you're a hundred and something year old man married to an eighteen year old!'

Edward lost it then and strided forward but my mom yanked him back.

'No Edward' she shouted.

Rosalie hissed and glared at Jacob. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme looked surprised and clearly confused.

'You don't know why he's marrying her!' Edward raised his voice to Bella. 'He's only marrying her because he wants to sleep with her!' and then he yanked free of Bella's grip and charged at Jacob. I knew he would hurt him so I did the only thing I could do; I threw myself in front of Jake as my dad came to a halt.

'If you hurt him you have to hurt me as well dad.' I said harshly. My voice was shaky but I was confident. He looked torn. He composed himself and staggered a few steps back. I walked close to him and hugged him tightly. 'Dad, that isn't the reason' I whispered into his shoulder 'he loves me, you were the one who told me to do what's best for me, don't you remember? I love him too.' I placed my hand on his face and showed him all of my memories of our conversations about Jake right up to the most recent just before the beauty pageant. He pulled me back from his shoulder to look into my eyes. His eyes seemed to have softened and he kissed my hair.

'I'm sorry' he whispered.

'It's okay dad, I love you'

'I love you too Renesmee, always.'

**The next chapter is wedding plans and everyone seems to be in the mood now! Writing the wedding plans and everything is really fun for me so I hope you enjoy the next few chapters as much as I do. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Fun

**Ok so this is a chapter that's really for the girls who love shopping (ALICE FANS). Shopping in Paris is one of my favourite things to do! Enjoy!**

It wasn't long before Alice pulled me from my dad and immediately started talking dresses, cake, guests, shoes ect… she vowed it would be the most perfect wedding anyone ever had in the world.

The next few days were tense at home. Edward was trying his best to hide it but I knew he wasn't happy. Bella wasn't happy either but she didn't try to hide it like Edward.

'You're too young Renesmee, please wait' she pleaded

I just shook my head at her. 'You don't understand' I told her

'No I don't. You are absolutely right Renesmee; I cannot possibly fathom why a sixteen year old girl would want to get married'

'Because I love him, I couldn't possibly fathom why a young girl would become a vampire and leave behind her own family' I snapped back. I instantly regretted it and I could see the hurt on my mother's face as she walked out of the room.

Apparently the next day however I was all forgiven. Me, Bella, Alice, Rose and Esme were all going dress shopping. We would be going to Paris to get my wedding dress and shoes and I was very excited, although we would only be staying two nights I would miss Jacob terribly.

We took a private jet and the flight was long. I was asleep for the most part. Bella woke me when we landed. I had never seen Alice so excited. She had never been to Paris and wanted to go to the most expensive dress shops. We shopped for hours literally, my feet were about to drop off. I had tried on about 1000 dresses and dozens of pairs of shoes, accessories, makeup, everything. Bella was the one to remind them all I still was half human and had to rest and eat and go to the toilet but they weren't very patient. Half the shops we went into I hadn't even heard of before, we went to Monsieur Loubotin, Chanel, Dior, Isabel Marant, Maje and a lot of others. I had liked many dresses there but Alice didn't care for them. She bought me all the shoes I tried on and that she liked and about 100 pieces of different jewellery. When the sky was starting to set and it was beginning to get dark I was beginning to get very tired. Alice said we would have to get my dress somewhere else but I spotted a little dress shop on the corner of the street cosied next to a little hot chocolate shop. METAL FLAQUE it was named and it looked pretty. Alice looked doubtful but we went in there anyway. After all it was my wedding. Everyone else had already had theirs.

There was a kind lady there waiting to greet us, she had bronze reddish hair similar to mine but it wasn't shiny or curly and she was a little plump. She showed us to a rack of dresses at the back and nothing really called my attention until I spotted a dress right on the end. It was white and strapless and it flowed gently with lace all embroidered into a beautiful pattern at the back. It was simple and so beautiful; I instantly fell in love with it. I knew Alice was dead set on Vera Wang or Alexander McQueen designing my dress but I didn't need all that fancy stuff.

'Mom I like this one' I exclaimed as I held it up.

'It's beautiful Renesmee, so perfect, just right for you' she said. Rose and Esme agreed it was beautiful.

Alice held it up in front of her eyeing it

'It's okay Nessie, but it's a little plain, are you sure you want this one?'

I nodded.

'Well, okay, but we can at least put some crystals on it to match you ring and jewellery?'

I frowned. I liked it the way it was but I said yes anyway, it would make Alice happy and I'd look like a real princess wearing crystals. I tried it on and they all told me I was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen, there were a few alters to be made but hardly any, the woman said it would be done by tomorrow night (Alice had paid her extra to get it done faster.) Alice popped off into a shop when we were on the way back to the hotel to buy her diamond crystals which would cost an absolute fortune. She said she wanted to go buy herself so no one made a fuss about the price. She said once we were back home she would attatch the crystals herself.

After a hot chocolate and bagel I was falling asleep soon as my head hit the big comfy pillow on the huge king-size bed back in the hotel. Alice, Esme and Rose were going to go midnight shopping, more things for the wedding I guessed. Bella was staying here with me and she lay right next to me until I fell asleep.

The next day in Paris was fun. I had never got to see much of the world because of my speeding growth. I had had to stay hidden away a lot until I was grown but exploring Paris was amazing. We went all the way to the top of the Eiffel tower, we wanted to jump but Bella and Esme said no in case anyone was watching. We went to Disneyland, we ate at a really expensive French restaurant (well I ate) and then we had a boat ride on Canal Saint Martin. Alice took hundreds of pictures. I had so much fun, it was great to get away from everything for just once in a while and just have fun like the young teenager I was supposed to be. I felt like for the first time in ages I finally was able to be a child. I slept in the hotel again and Bella woke me at 7:00 in the morning, our flight was at 11:00. It took 4 giant crates to hold all the stuff we had bought, Alice had also bought diamond decorations and goodness knows what else to decorate with. I was glad of my time in Paris but I was happy to be going back to Jake now. I also had missed Edward a lot aswell.

I think I was starting to get better with learning to control my emotions, I had learnt to stop crying at everything and to not be so impatient but it was hard. Sometimes my head would ache and I would get stressed. Life is hard when you're supposed to be eight years old yet you're physically sixteen/seventeen and mentally even older! I felt like I didn't really know who I was sometimes, whether I was a vampire or a human or eight or sixteen and it did get me upset. But as soon as I jumped off the plane and saw Jake standing there with his arms open waiting for me I felt complete.

**So I thought this was a cute chapter! More wedding chapters ahead! Hope you enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :-):) **


	15. Chapter 15 - Preparations

**CUTE CHAPTER. REVIEW. **

It was nearly August now and me and Jake would be starting college in September. Technically Jake should have already been to college and graduated but he had waited patiently for me so I didn't have to go on my own. I was a little nervous, I had never been to school or high school so I had no idea what to expect, but Jake would be with me so I'd be okay.

5 days after we had came back from Paris, preparations for the wedding were almost finished. Alice never did things half way. Invitations had already been sent out and Alice had predicted everyone would come. Being as I didn't have any friends, other people were coming. All Jake's friends (pack) and relatives, my cousins (Denali Coven) and some of the other vampires who had stood witness for me years ago. Zafrina, Amun, Benjamin, Tia, excetera. I wanted to invite Renee even though Bella was against it. I felt upset that I had never met my own grandmother; surely she would be able to see me now that I had stopped aging, and I mean I could just be an extended member of the Cullen family. I really wanted to meet her so I had begged and begged. Bella and Edward wouldn't budge though. They said everyone would be giving speeches at the wedding and that they'd like to address me as their daughter, also Edward would be walking me down the aisle and since that's the fathers role, Renee would probably be very confused. I was sad but Bella had said I could definitely meet her another time. I did feel bad though. Everyone else would be here having fun and she was the only one left out, not even knowing of my existence.

My dress was all done and Alice had placed all the crystals on, although she wouldn't let me see it. I knew I was going to be given outrageously luxurious and lavish gifts at this wedding, gifts I didn't even feel I deserved. I felt like it was just a little too much. It was like a wedding from a movie or something. I didn't really get any alone time with Jake, there was always something that needed to be done. Makeup trials, hair trials, walking perfectly in heel trials. I was so exhausted that the day before my wedding I was too tired to do anything.

I woke up at 8:00 am and headed over to Alice's where she waxed, buffed and polished every surface of my skin. She told me she wanted to do all that stuff the day before so I wouldn't be all red the next day. She really was prepared I had to give her that. I got a few hours with Jake before my 'hen' party and his 'bachelor' party. I, Alice, Bella, Rose and Esme and Jake and all his La Push Pack would be on our separate ways tonight. He seemed to pick up on my mood.

'What's wrong Ness? Nervous?'

I shook my head

'Then what?' he pleaded stroking my hair

'I'm tired' I admitted 'and I'm bored of being a dress up doll and I haven't had hardly anytime with you'

He laughed quietly.

'Well just think of it this way. By tomorrow night, we'll be married and you'll have all the time to sleep whilst we're travelling for our honeymoon and then me and you will spend all of our time together forever and ever'

The thought did make me smile, I just wish I knew exactly _where _we going on our honeymoon. Everyone had kept it dead quiet they all wanted it to be a surprise. Bella had told me the same thing happened to her, Edward wouldn't tell her where he was taking her. She knew I hated surprises so I had coaxed a few hints out of her 'it's the same place I went, a beautiful place, you'll love it Nessie.' I had scowled because I didn't have a clue where mom had gone on her honeymoon, they had never told me and I had never asked. It hadn't seemed very important to me. I had wished I'd asked now though.

I had requested that for this hen party I just wanted to have a sleepover and I didn't want to go out. Bella and Esme was keen but Alice and Rose hadn't been thrilled. But they agreed with my wishes anyway. It was fun it I was being honest, Alice did my nails amazingly, they made me admit my feelings for Jake triggering my easy blushes, we danced, talked, ate (I ate) really nice food and then I was way too exhausted and drifted into a long sleep all ready for my big day tomorrow…

**REVIEW! ALL THE NESSIE FANS REVIEW! Tell me if there's anything you particularly want or don't want to happen next, I would be interested.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Happiness

**REVIEW.**

It felt like I had been asleep for five minutes when Alice was singing my name loudly and twirling around in my room. She was chanting a little made up song as she danced and glided around

'Princess Ness will be married today and everything will be perfect hip hip hooray!' she was so excited it was funny. When I hadn't responded to her though she had frowned and perched on the end of my bed gently tapping me on my shoulder.

'Nessie wake up!' I ignored her, trying to get back to sleep.

'Renesmee if you don't wake up now I'll fetch the ice water bucket' that did it and I sat bolt right up in bed with my eyes wide open. Alice laughed.

'You look tired' she commented.

I nodded agreeing with her.

'But perfect, as usual, natural beauty, a little mascara and you'll look like an angel.'

I thanked her and made my way downstairs, I had a pop tart and some orange juice before Alice dragged me up to the main house. She forced me to close my eyes and she led me up the stairs, she told me she didn't want me to see the decorations and that they were a surprise.

Once in Alice's huge spinning chair she immediately took the band out of my hair and started to run her fingers through my messy tousled hair.

'It's so long Nessie! I guess you're just going to have to wear it down, it's so beautiful I can't bear to pin it all up'

That suited me just fine, I hated uncomfortable pins in my hair, I liked it to be down and free. She spent about 10 minutes brushing through each curl until they were soft waves that hung nearly to my waist and then she applied mascara and a light lip balm. She hadn't done much but when I stared in the mirror I looked even more beautiful. My face was excited and slightly flushed any my hair shone all around my face and my eyelashes were impossibly long. I sat in my room for a while chatting to Bella, Rose, Esme, Edward and when it was time Alice got me ready in my dress. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Crystals were placed onto the dress in all the right places. I looked like a real life princess wearing it. I then slipped on my ridiculously high 6 inch diamond heels and paraded around my room balancing. Being half vampire I usually had excellent balance control but today I was nervous. I just needed to remind myself to breathe. Today I definitely looked seventeen. It was hard to place an age on myself so really we just had to guess and today I guessed seventeen almost eighteen. I stood at roughly 5ft 11 ½ and towered over Bella, Esme and especially Alice. I was a few inches taller than Rose but I was glad the heels were so high and glad I was already quite tall having a boyfriend as huge as Jake! I looked very thin, I had to remind myself to eat some more human food, blood satisfied my thirst but it didn't fill out my body. I suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over me. Everyone would be downstairs, waiting for me. I frequently had to remind myself to breathe. Suddenly Alice came over to me and handed me my flowers. I wasn't wearing a vale because it was a little too old for me, I was only young.

'You look beautiful Nessie, everything will go perfect, you'll see, I love you' and then she kissed me on the cheek as she stepped behind me. Alice and Rose were my bridesmaids. Rose was wearing a pale pink dress with her hair all floating down round her shoulders. She was so beautiful it was unbelievable it made me want to cry. Alice had a similar dress but it was slightly shorter. Edward and Bella came in the room and glazed over me. If they could cry I'm sure they would have been. I flushed red; I didn't like being the centre of attention and today was exactly that. All about me. I almost wished I hadn't agreed to the wedding. I saw Edward raise his eyebrow at me and I had to laugh. I looked as old as my mom and dad, sometimes it creeped me out a little, they looked like my best friends not my parents. Edward laughed quietly. That's when I heard the music playing downstairs and that was my que, I gulped, I was sure I was going to have a panic attack.

'You won't have a panic attack, I'm right beside you' Edward whispered into my ear as he held my arm. He stood a few good inches taller than me as we opened the door and started down the stairs. The whole living room had been converted into what looked like the inside of a palace. Crystals hung from the ceiling and violets, primroses and white roses decorated every visible spot. It was absolutely beautiful. There was a silk white trail that led to the front of the house. The house had been extended for my wedding so it was more like a hall than a living room now. Everyone looked up at me as I walked to the front where Jacob was standing, waiting for me. Seth was beside him and the vicar or whatever man was at the front with his book in his hands. Everything else became a blur when I saw Jake's face. He was smiling the most amazing smile I'd ever seen, he was in a suit, not too over the top, just perfect. Edward kissed me on the cheek and whispered 'I love you' before he let me go and went to join Bella on the front seats. I took Jake's hand as we said our vows and then he kissed me as everyone clapped and my heart soared into blissful happiness.

**Next chapter – honeymoon scene**

**REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Love

**I LIKE THIS CHAPTER**

After that the day flowed perfectly, everything went exactly perfect just as Alice had predicted. I was told about one thousand times I was the most beautiful bride in existence which had to be flattering. I danced with everyone. I met Tanya and everyone for the first time since I was little and I had a nice chat with Charlie. I cut the cake; it was my favourite, chocolate. Alice really had got everything down to a tee. As the evening was drawing in the wedding flowed beautifully into a reception party where we danced some more and had food, I was really enjoying myself but my head was filled with so many emotions I wished for the night to hurry up so I could get away with Jacob. I got my wish, too soon Alice pulled me from Jake's arms and lead me upstairs once again to get me changed into my going away ensemble. It was a short, deep blue satin dress that came above my knees. Blue always looked the best on me; I inherited my complexion from my mother. Rose brushed out all my hair as it had started to get a little tousled and knotty, she brushed until it was shiny whilst Alice reapplied my makeup. They then slipped beautiful blue crystal heels on to match my dress. These heels were 4 inches, slightly smaller which I was grateful for; my feet really had started to ache. Alice then placed a diamond and sapphire necklace around my neck, it was so beautiful, it must have costed thousands.

'One of your presents' she spoke softly.

'Thank you Alice and Rose, really, you are the best aunts anyone could ever ask for in existence I don't think anyone in the world does as much for me as you two, and thank you for the wedding it was the most perfect beautiful wedding anyone ever had' and then I hugged them both closely. Rose stroked my hair.

'Anything for my precious Renesmee' she whispered softly. 'Now come on, suitcases and everything is already packed and in the car, the dog, I mean Jacob will be waiting for you.' I laughed quietly; it pained Rosalie to address Jake civilly. I made my way downstairs where Bella was waiting for me and she greeted me with a fierce embrace. She pulled back to look into my eyes.

'You're so beautiful Nessie, and I'm going to miss you so much, my little angel all grown up, I don't know if I should let you go' and then she laughed.

'Mom, I am coming back' I reminded her but I hugged her again.

'I know but then you're off to college with Jacob, he better treat you like a princess'

'He does treat me like a princess'

'I know' she whispered. 'Promise you'll call me whilst you're away, you're not fully grown yet even though you look it, remember that'

'Yes mom I know, I'll ring you'

'Good' and then she sighed pulling away. 'I love you so much Nessie, see you soon angel, take care, I love you more than my own life.'

I then said my goodbyes to everyone else and the rest of my family and finally Edward.

'If he even makes you shed a single tear, I don't care what about, even if he doesn't like you're opinion on something, I'll rip his heart out' I laughed as I hugged my dad.

'I love you dad'

'Take care, call me, I'll see you soon and if there's any problems, anything at all, I'll be right there to come and get you'

I nodded as I waved goodbye.

Suddenly Alice pushed a key into my hand as she lead the way down the stairs and out into the front garden. Outside the fence I spotted a huge white car decorated with balloons and ribbons, I could tell it was a Bentley but not exactly which one. It was dark and I really didn't know much about cars but I guessed that it was the latest one. I grinned at her and threw my arms around her neck.

'It's from everyone' she shrugged. 'Don't worry I'm not making you drive, pass the key to the driver in front, he's going to drive you to the airport in it and then bring it straight back to us'

I nodded and waved goodbye for the last time and stepped into my beautiful new car with my beautiful new husband. I saw a bag on the seat next to me, filled with my passport, bank cards, extra cash, and typically Alice things such as nail polish and makeup. I really did love Alice; I had no idea what I'd do without her.

I nestled up closely onto Jake's shoulder as we drove to the airport. There was no need to speak, just us next to each other was perfect. When we arrived at the airport the driver bid us goodbye. We were just on time for the flight, to wherever. When I woke we were in Rio. I must have been drifting in and out of sleep, I remembered Jacob carrying me and I remembered the glimmer of water and being in a boat but when I woke up I was on a beautiful island on a soft snowy white bed. I felt awful I had fallen asleep during the journey, which was hardly romantic.

'When did we arrive?' I asked sitting up.

'Hello princess, we came about an hour ago, you were so tired I couldn't bear to wake you up' Jake replied brushing my hair out of my face.

'Where are we?' I asked him

'Isle Esme, Carlisle brought Esme it, she let us borrow it'

'Wow' was my only answer.

'Sorry I fell asleep' I mumbled

'Don't be, I'm glad you slept' he murmured softly to me locking his deep brown eyes with mine, again I reminded myself to breathe. Unfortunately I did not inherit the vampire ability to not be able to breathe, I needed oxygen.

'I need to use a few minutes, bathroom, freshen up' I told him. I was so nervous and I needed sometime by myself to calm down.

'Anything, how about I meet you in the water, it's so warm and the sky looks kinda nice tonight'

'Sure' I replied and grabbed my toiletry bag and hastily ran to the bathroom. I raked the brush through my hair and wiped the makeup off my face. I felt better immediately. I slipped out of my heels and tore off my dress and then I stood there naked and dumfounded as I had no idea what to put on. I then settled on a pastel blue bikini Alice had packed, it was very pretty but a little scanty. It barely covered any of my flesh. Before I had time to stop and think anything through I bolted out of the doors and outside where Jacob was standing mid waist in the water. I stepped in and walked to him. The water was hot, it felt nice against my cool skin, I stood by Jake and looked up at the starry night sky. Before he had time to speak I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

**Don't worry, there's more but to get more you need only do one thing. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	18. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE FOR NEXT CHAPTER

**Don't usually do authors note but I think most of you know what the next scene is going to be of the honeymoon, in the original twilight we didn't get a detailed sex scene between Bella and Edward and I was wondering if I should do the same for this story. But I need to know what you guys want and how old my readers are, do you want a sex scene or should I sugar coat it? Even if I did a sex scene it would be very romantic and not too graphic but I need to know what you guys want and the chapter will be posted at some point today so TELL ME. **

**Thanks **


	19. Chapter 19 - Radioactive Blood

**My blood is radioactive, I'm burning radioactive –**

**Marina & The Diamonds**

He kissed me back gently and then pulled away to look into my eyes.

'You seem nervous, Nessie are you one hundred percent sure you want this? I don't want to do anything you're unsure about'

I nodded shakily and latched my arms around his neck and he kissed me again, this time more fiercely, with more passion, he lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist and without breaking the kiss he carried me back to the house and into the big snowy bedroom.

I hesitantly pulled my clothes off; apart from my aunts no one had ever seen me naked at this age. I felt self-conscious, I knew I was being pathetic but part of me worried if I wouldn't live up to his expectations. I realised my hand was on him and he could read my thoughts.

'You are perfect in every single way' he whispered into my hair. It was funny how his little reassurance seemed to melt away every insecurity in my body. Jake pulled back to kiss me again and our bodies entwined, it was in this moment I had realised that we had actually been made for each other, the complete perfect match. His hands were soft and gentle and he kissed tenderly every part of my body. I didn't think it was possible to feel as amazing as this and I didn't think it was possible to love someone so much. It was as if electric was flowing throughout my skin and rays of heat and light where bursting from within my veins. With so much intense pleasure and such strong emotions, my vampire side triggered off once again as I imagined the taste of his blood and how amazing it would be during this moment. I placed my hand on his face and he nodded as I sank my teeth into his shoulder and he moaned quietly.

'Does it hurt?' I asked him as I pulled back, sighing, I'd never tasted blood so amazing

'You can't imagine how good it feels' he replied kissing me again.

I smiled, I was happy that it felt as good for him as he had his blood drawn out as it did for me.

I did not know how long we kept it up, switching positions every so often and I had no idea how much blood I drank of his but at long last sleep evaded us both and I collapsed into the fluffy pillows…

The blazing sun emerging from the windows onto my face was what woke me up. I wanted to lie in this position and never move, I was in complete happiness. I stretched my arms; my body was aching it felt like I had done a full day's work out at the gym. I was covered in dried blood and my hair was knotty. I groped the sheets to find Jake lying there fast asleep; he was covered in dry blood aswell but all his wounds were heeled, the blood was smeared elsewhere. I laughed to myself. I thought I had been very neat with not spilling it everywhere but apparently I had been extremely messy. I got up and stretched fully. I was naked and I was a mess. I decided I needed a shower immediately. Jake was awake when I got back to the room, my hair was clean and I was wearing a scanty short white dress but this island was so hot!

'I see you've got all the blood off' Jake laughed.

'I'm sorry' I flushed 'I was a little absorbed, maybe I went a little overboard'

He pulled me onto the bed next to him and hugged me tightly.

'That was the best night of my entire existence' he replied simply.

'Mine too'

**ITS NEARLY OVER GUYS, THE STORY IS NEARLY FINISHED, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER BUT I'LL DO AN ANNOUNCEMENT ON THE FINAL CHAPTER LATER ~~~~**

**REVIEWWWWWW **


	20. Chapter 20 - Shock

**SHOCK.**

For the rest of the honeymoon we explored the island, swam, snorkelled, made love, took boat rides and then had sex some more. I tried to not drink so much of his blood each time, I had to be very careful to not accidently kill him, and I couldn't possibly do that. I craved Jake in so many different ways, I craved for his body and I craved for his blood and I craved for his love. I think the phrase 'fall in love' was a little silly for my feelings for Jake it was more like I had crashed and exploded into loving him.

'I don't think you have any idea of how much I love you' he told me one day whilst we were watching a move'

'I think I do' I replied simply.

Jake treated me like royalty, he made all my meals, he satisfied ALL of my needs, he wouldn't let me lift a finger, and he wouldn't even let me brush my own hair. I was having the most amazing time and experience of my life but 4 days in and I wasn't feeling so good. I was very hot and at first I thought it was the weather and that I was coming down with a fever. Jake looked after me, he was so panicked.

'It's just the heat' I assured him.

'Maybe we should leave then Angel'

I had frowned. I did not want to leave yet, but I really was feeling ill. More ill every day. As a half vampire girl I had never been ill in my life and I must admit it was scaring me. One day I just started crying randomly for no reason, I felt so awful. Jake was out of his mind.

'Shh, sweetheart, we'll get you home, Carlisle will see to you'

I realised then that it was no good. I was going to have to go home, I felt horrible. On the night whilst Jake was packing I vomited. I mean actual vomit. A vampire that vomits? What the hell was wrong with me, I was seriously scared.

I insisted Jake leave me alone for a few minutes whilst I sorted myself out. I was thinner than ever, all my bones were visible and my face had lost the colour, my hair had lost the shine and it hung limp and lifeless. I groaned as another wave of nausea hit me as I vomited into the sink. Blood splattered vomit. I wasn't shocked that my sick contained blood that had been the only thing I was able to keep down. Jake opened the bathroom and pulled me closely to his chest.

'Jake what's wrong with me?' I whispered crying into his shoulder.

'I don't know Nessie, but you'll be better, Carlisle will see to you right away'

That's when the most horrid idea hit me, realisation sank in.

'Jake I need to use the bathroom alone for a minute I'll be out in a second' I told him, my voice trembling.

He hesitated but got up and I could hear his breathing right outside the door. He wasn't leaving me alone for a second.

I rummaged through my toiletry bag and found what I was looking for. The little blue box containing the pregnancy test I was looking for. I wondered why on earth Alice had packed this, maybe she was being over precautious, and maybe she had seen a possible future. I fumbled with the box and three minutes later I stared at the little screen.

'Positive' it read.

I was pregnant.

**This is the final chapter of this story and this story is now finished! Thank you to all my reviewers, favourites and followers! Don't worry, there IS going to be SEQUEL! YAYYYY! But not for a while, I'm starting my new VAMPIRE DIARIES PROJECT RIGHT NOW YAYYYY! WHO LOVES VAMPIRE DIARIES? But after that then the sequel will be posted so you can learn more about Nessie's crazy unexpected news and her new life in around a few months' time, maybe sooner. But I am very excited to get started on my new project for the time being, to step away from twilight for a little while and focus on something else. So as always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	21. AUTHORS NOTE ON SEQUEL

**Because I'm so kind, I've decided to POSTPONE my new vampire diaries project because I want it to be the absolute best when I'm properly focused and I want it to be amazing. But until then I can't because I've got so many Nessie ideas running around in my head. So I think you will all be pleased to know that my new story 'RENESMEE & JACOB BEAUTIFUL AND BROKEN' the SEQUEL to 'Renesmee & Jacob Fragile Change' will be posted tomorrow the first few chapters. Enjoy ~**


	22. NEW STORY IS UP

**BRAND NEW ****STORY IS UP AND POSTED NOW THE FIRST CHAPTER CONTINUING WHERE WE LEFT OFF HERE SO GO CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ~ THANKS**


	23. AUTHORS NOTE NEW

**Hello guys this is not story related but I wanted you guys to know I am a youtube vidder and I specify in the VAMPIRE DIARIES videos which I edit. I have a new one which i'm really proud of so if you're into the vampire diaries and youtube videos check out my channel and watch my videos! And if you have watched them leave a review and write here what you thought or better still leave a comment on youtube and tell your friends.**

** channel/UCNAI9rNDsgC_O2MLqCSrOsQ**

**In addition I have a new story up it's another Jake and Nessie one it's called Alive Within You, it's rated M this time so if you haven't seen it go check it out, it's on this account and leave your reviews.**

**Thankyou**


End file.
